scarymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Scary Movie
The first movie in the series. Plot An 18-year-old girl named Drew Decker (Carmen Electra) is alone in her house one night when she receives phone call from an unnamed man. After being questioned about scary movies, she is attacked by the killer named Ghostface, who chases her all over the house and outside and rips her clothes off.She continues to run through the sprinklers in only her bra and thong panties but is stabbed in the breast(revealing an implant)and hit by a car driven by her father(who was getting oral sex and didn't notice her.)Stunned by the impact, Drew is caught and murdered. The next day, Cindy Campbell (Anna Faris) arrives at school. She meets up with her boyfriend, Bobby Prinze (Jon Abrahams), and friends, Brenda Meeks (Regina Hall), Ray Wilkins (Shawn Wayans), Greg Phillipe (Lochlyn Munro), and Buffy Gilmore (Shannon Elizabeth). News teams, including reporter Gail Hailstorm (Cheri Oteri), are there to interview Drew's classmates. Cindy realizes that Drew's murder occured exactly one years after they accidentally killed a man during a wild car ride and dumped his body off the pier. One night, Cindy is attacked by the killer, but she calles the police in time and the killer escapes. Bobby soon arrives with the same gloves and knife as the killer, and is arrested. The next day, everyone in the group receives a warning note from someone who claims to know about the man they killer. Later, they are killed one by one: First, Greg is killed while watching Buffy win the beauty pageant. Next, Buffy is killed when she plays a game of "Psycho Killer". Then, Ray is killed in the bathroom stall. The killer attempts to kill Brenda during the movie, but after Brenda's obnoxious behavior during the film, fellow patrons kill her instead. Cindy throws a party, the killer appears and starts killing guests, starting with Tina, an obese girl that gets crushed by the garage door when trying to escape through the doggy flap, imitating Tatum Riley's death from Scream. Bobby is released from jail, then shows up at the party to speak with Cindy. Cindy is drunk and goes upstairs with Bobby and start having sex. Afterwards, the killer stabs Bobby and disappears. As Cindy tends to Bobby's wounds, Bobby shoots Shorty (who is stoned), and reveals he was never stabbed. Then Ray arrives, alive with a bandage on his head, and says that he and Bobby are copying the killer. When Cindy requests for a motive, Bobby says that they don't need one, because Scream had no plot, and other horror films also lack logically coherent elements like plot of motive. Bobby sarcastically says that he was driven to it by lack of sex and that he and Ray are homosexual lovers who will start a new life once they kill Cindy, (to which Ray denies being gay) and that they'll get away with it because they're merely copycatting the real killer. To conceal what happened, they decide to stab each other so that the authorites will believe they are victims of the real killer. However, after Ray has fatally stabbed Bobby, the real killer appears and stabs Ray, who collapses on top of Bobby. The killer attacks Cindy, but she manages to beat him. The police arrive and take Cindy to the police station, where they find out that Buffy's mentally challenged detective brother, Doofy (Dave Sheridan), was actually faking his disability and is the actual killer. After Doofy escapes with Gail, the sheriff (Kurt Fuller), and Cindy find Doofy's disguise in the street. Cindy looks to the sky screaming and is run over by a car. As the credits roll, Shorty, mimicking Randy Meeks' rules of survival in the Scream series, explains through videocassette that he didn't make it, but provides rules for surviving a so-called situation, which are actually instructions for surviving a snatch-and-run. Cast * Anna Farisas Cindy Campbell *Regina Hallas Brenda Meeks *Shawn Wayansas Ray Wilkins *Marlon Wayans as Shorty Meeks *Jon Abrahamsas Bobby Prinze *Shannon Elizabethas Buffy Gilmore *Lochlyn Munroas Greg Phillipe *Cheri Oterias Gail Hailstorm *Dave Sheridanas Doofy Gilmore/ The Real Killer *Carmen Electra as Drew Decker *Rick Ducommun as Mr. Campbell *Kurt Fuller as The Sheriff *Jayne Trckaas Miss Mann *Kelly Coffield Park as Teacher *David L. Landeras Principal "Squiggy" Squiggman *Marissa Jaret Winokuras Tina, the Garage Victim *Keenen Ivory Wayansas Slave *James Van Der Beek (uncredited) as Dawson Leery Parodies * Scream - The main parody, characters remark how Scream didn't have a plot. The killer is Ghostface. * Scream 2 '- The theater scene with Brenda. *'I Know What You Did Last Summer '- Main Parody, The Killer uses a Hook, He is also similiar to The Fisherman. When the friends acidently run the fisherman over, The notes which say "I Know What You Did Last Halloween". *'Halloween - When Cindy looks outside and the killer is looking at her and when she looks back and he is gone. Also at the end, when the killer has gotten up and walked away after being shot through a window. *'The Matrix' - Cindy vs. The Killer *'The Usual Suspects' - When Cindy drops her mug after finding out that Doofy is the killer *'The Sixth Sense' - "I see dead people..." *'The Blair Witch Project - '''Gail and Kenny running in the woods and Gail is talking to the camera afterwards. The Heather character is named after Heather in Blair Witch. *'The Exorcist''' - The "Look, if it's about that time I puked green slime and masturbated with a crucifix, it was my first keg party, Bobby!" line. Cindy make 'Exorcist' roars while having sex with Bobby; The Exorcist is the main parody of the second film. *'The Shining' - When Buffy is about to be killed, the killer whispers the word "Redrum". *'Two of a Kind' - When Greg is getting killed the "acting" scene is the same as the one with Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta. *'American Pie - '''As Cindy is having sex on top of Bobby, she starts to get aggressive and says "Say my name!" *'American Beauty''' - When Bobby is on the bed and Cindy is covered with semen on the ceiling like Angela in AB covered in rose petals. *'Drop Dead Gorgeous' - The beauty pageant scene with Buffy. *'Kazaam - '''When asked what her favorite horror movie was, Drew answers "Kazaam"; being told that that isn't a horror movie, she replies, "Yeah, well, you haven't seen Shaq act." *'Amistad''' - One of the previews at the theater is Amistad 2. (It is possible they used this to parody answering with Wes Craven's 'Wishmaster". Category:Movies